


Tell Me Something

by dreamracer



Category: 4minute (Band)
Genre: Depressing Thoughts, I'm bad at writing angst, Kwon Sohyun - Freeform, Life Lessons, Like only half, Nam Jihyun - Freeform, Namji is half blind, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamracer/pseuds/dreamracer
Summary: Sohyun is depressed. Jihyun is losing her vision.





	

Have you ever wondered why black and white photographs look so real?

_Maybe it's because the real world is losing it's colours._

 

 

 

Sohyun was depressed.

 

Jihyun is losing her vision.

 

Sohyun was not appreciating the yellow light from her room's lamp.

 

Jihyun couldn't tell if her wallpaper was neon or pastel.

 

Sohyun went walking to the park, the white sky not letting in any light from the sun. Her green sweater was awfully bright.

 

Jihyun went walking warily to the nearest corner store. She picked up a faded Pepsi can and made her way to the register. She dug out a gray dollar bill. 

 

Sohyun sat on a red bench at a near bus stop.                                 Jihyun sat on a pink bench at a near bus stop.

J

**Author's Note:**

> hev a nice dai


End file.
